How the monster children leave from The Deeprealms to The Lakeside
Kana (M): Such a pretty spring... What do you need to do here, Shigure? *Shigure: I must throw this pendant into the spring's waters. *Kana (F): What?! Isn't that pendant really important to you? *Shigure: Yes. But it has no more part to play in this world. Mother told me that when all was said and done, I must dispose of it. So that the pendant may never find its way into anyone else's hands. *Kana (F): Oh. *Shigure: Thank you. I could not have kept this promise if I'd thrown my life away. It's because of all of you that I can bear witness to this peace. You can't imagine how grateful I truly am to you. All of you. Now, with Anankos gone, the power of our song will transform the world. Once you're back to your home realms, your memories should return in time. *Kana (M): My heart's pounding to think of it. You think it'll be confusing for us? *Shigure: Oh, I think not. Most likely, you'll return moments after being separated from your parents. *Siegbert: I'm satisfied with that. All really will be as it was. Apart from Anankos's absence and the removal of our memories. *Shigure: I believe so, yes. *Shiro: It's so weird to think I probably won't see any of you again. *Siegbert: It's to be expected. None of us exist in the others' home realms, after all. Perhaps if our kingdoms had been allies rather than enemies, but... *Shiro: Oh yeah. There won't be a Siegbert at all in my world, huh? *Siegbert: But just because we won't remember this doesn't mean it didn't happen. It's still a fact that we were here together. That we fought side by side. I hope that somewhere, deep down, I'll remember allying with the Hoshidans. *Shiro: Yeah. Same Here. We got off to a rough start, Siegbert, but it's been fun. I hope we meet again someday...somewhere...somehow. *Kana (F): When it all started, I was so scared and lonely that I couldn't stop crying. But then people started helping me, and I managed to grow up a little. Even though it hurt sometimes, I had so much fun with you all. Really! *Kana (M): Even if we go back to our own worlds... I'll never for— Well, that's not true, huh? I'm definitely going to forget. *Forrest: We can't so much as hope to meet again, can we? How tragic. *Kiragi: Do we know we'll ALL forget? I mean, if even just one of us remembers... What should they say to clue the rest of us in? *Forrest: That's a pleasant thought, but I doubt— *Siegbert: Don't discount it so soon. Belief has power, you know. *Shiro: It sounds unbelievable, but sometimes that's what you gotta believe! Damn, listen to me. I'd never be talking like this if not for the Kanas. *Kana (M): Huh? *Kana (F): It's our fault? *Forrest: You two are too adorable. But in all seriousness... It would be nice to have a pass phrase, one we could recognize straightaway. *Ophelia: A splendid idea! It ought to be bold! Distinct! Stylish! Mysterious! May I suggest "O Glorious Wind" or "Streams of Holy Radiance"! *Forrest: Errr... *Nina: If a stranger came up and said wither of these to me, I'd run away screaming. *Ophelia: Ah, a fair point... The recipient may not remember the bearer of good news. *Soleil: Any better ideas? We need something that works both ways. It shouldn't sound suspicious if you don't remember but is clear if you do. *Kana (F): Oh, I know! How about... "It's good to meet you." *Kana (M): Yeah! That works! *Asugi: Uh...it's true that's not suspicious, but it's not exactly uncommon either. *Hisame: How would the other person know if it was actually our first meeting? *Shigure: Personally, I think it's perfect. *Kana (F): Yay! *Shigure: "It's good to meet you." Our promise to each other will be to acknowledge this greeting with a smile. Can we agree on that? *Kana (F): It's a deal! *Kana (M): No matter what world it is, we'll just say "It's good to meet you," and bam! Instant friends, every time! *Shigure: Exactly. It's time, everyone. Make ready to return to your original realms. *Kana (M): Oh! *Selkie: Bye, everyone! Thanks for the best playtime ever! I'll miss you so much, I almost don't wanna go home. *Mitama: Precious memories / I fear that they will soon fade / As if they were dreams... I don't want to wake up from this. From all of you. *Kiragi: You know, you're right. This does feel like it was all a dream now. *Hisame: Even if it is, and you're not my Kiragi, I'd swear my loyalty to you anyway. *Kiragi: Aw, Hisame! You're too nice! *Dwyer: To think we started out limping along, not even knowing who our enemy was. *Sophie: It turned out pretty OK, huh? Look at all the great people I met! *Ophelia: It was by fate's divine hand that the stars preordained our meeting. Our parting was equally inevitable, of course. And yet I feel such sorrow! *Nina: I know what you mean. It's even worse that we can't keep our memories. *Forrest: It may seem regrettable, but we knew this would happen. We chose this price over the unthinkable alternative. I, for one, regret none of it. *Shiro: I'm with you. We won, we saved the world... Not bad for a day's work. *Asugi: *sigh* Can't wait for you to forget all this and be as reckless as ever. Good thing you'll have the me from your world looking out for you. *Shiro: With any luck, he'll have less of a mouth on him than you! *Asugi: How did I get stuck with this guy as my liege?! What did I do?! *Caeldori: Come now, you two. Don't make me end today by separating you again. I wish there were some way I could will myself to remember what happened... *Rhajat: There is such a thing as being cursed to remember. It's a favorite of mine. But something tells me it's better not to intervene in this case. *Midori: Yep. Time heals all wounds better tan any medicine can. But until some time passes...I'm going to miss you all so much! *Ignatius: D-don't cry, Midori! I can't stand to see a friend in tears! *sob* *Percy: *sniffle* Even if we never meet again, take care, everyone! We won't feel this lonely for long. So excuse me while I cry now! Waaah! *Velouria: Hmph. I didn't want to cry, either, but here we are. I guess I never thought I'd miss any of you this much. *Soleil: Aww, Velouria! Turn that frown upside down! I want to see your adorable smile, not your quavering lower lip. *Siegbert: Soleil is right. If we must part ways, let our smiles be the last thing we see. *Soleil: You heard the man! Happy faces or bust, everyone! *Kana (M): Heehee... Bye, Kana. *Kana (F): You too, Kana. I hope to see you again sometime. *Shigure: A light has broken through the clouds... It's a very welcome sight. It's been some time since the last true dawn I saw in this world. When I plunge this pendant into the spring, you will return to your realms. All memories of your time here will dissolve like foam on the water. *Kana (M): ...OK. I'm ready. *Kana (F): Bye, Shigure! We'll miss you! *Shigure: Farewell, Kana. Farewell, everyone. I owe you all. I love you all. I'll never forget... I'll always remember you, my friends. Category:Endings